Never ask a phoenix for a feather
by nosilam
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal and calm day aboard the Whitebeard pirates' ship.Well with Ace and his crazy ideas nearby the word 'normal' is kind of impossible. Poor, poor Marco... all characters belong to Oda


Never ask a phoenix for a feather

_/dleng/... /dlong/ .../dleng/... /dlong/... /dleng/... /dlong/_

_**/ZUUSCHHHH/**_

" **ACE!** This was the 23 shuttlecock you burned!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault, when this damn thing isn't reachable, Thatch!"

"It's the **sense** of this game to shoot the bird away, your adversary can't reach it!

So the score is 43:9 now!"

"But that's not fair! The shuttlecock didn't even touch the floor, you can't be sure if I hadn't perhaps still caught it!"

"Yes, because YOU BURNED IT!...

...You DIDN'T repel it, so it IS my point."

"Oh shut up, just because you.../_snore.../..."_

"Oh great, he fall asleep...

HEY ACE! AAAhACE! ..."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

It was a (for the moment) sunny day on the second half of the grandline, the new world, and no excitement was prospective. Till lunch it was still hours, it was too hot for grand working and the hangover from the party last night hold the majority of the pirates from doing nonsense. Altogether some pretty boring hours...

Marco was leaning against the railing and reading a book, pops drunk (despite the warning of the nurses), supported from Jozu, sake by the litre, Vista was polishing his swords, Izou was refreshing his make-up, Haruta caught seakings for the cooks, some guys were playing poker...just the normal things to do for the Whitebeard-pirates on such a lazy day.

Thus Thatch had had the idea he and Ace could play badminton. Actually it seemed that it hadn't been the smartest idea .Pardon, it seemed that it hadn't been the smartest idea to play with Ace. The few minutes he hadn't one of his narcolepsy attacks, didn't burn the shuttlecock or bat, didn't run against one of the masts, didn't shoot someone with the shuttle, didn't shout for something to eat or didn't run to any of their nakamas, because he had picked several words, that he thought could have to do with his brother, mugiwara Luffy, then wanted to know what about him they were talking and then telling everybody how great the Gomu Gomu no Mi -user would be, how high his bounty was, what he did...in other words, how proud he was about his cadet, he jumped across the deck of the Moby Dick like a crazy chicken, trying to nab the shuttlecock, shouting things like _"_Y_osh, this time I'll get it" _or_ "Hah, I'm winning" _( he was in deficit, since the beginning of their match)and behaved like 10 year old children with ADAH (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder).

So they were "playing" for one hour now.

And now was the ...ehm...I think seventh time Ace stood there, snoring, a bubble out his nose, dreaming hell who knows what, in deep sleep.

Just great.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"**ACE!" **

Thatch tore his pompadour.

"Hey Athmos (He was the nearest to the fire-user) , could you please..."

"Okeeee Thatch, but it's the last time that I wake the pyro...!"

"Alright, thanks."

"**ACE, A BUETIFUL GIRL IS EATING ALL YOUR MEAT!,"**

Athmos roared into Ace's ear, punching him with a bottle.

"What, my meat...where is that girl? beautiful you say ? **Hey** that hurt !"

Addled, the black-haired boy looked around.

"Ehm, besides...why are you laughing? Did I miss something?"

Thatch groaned nerved

"Ace, you fell asleep...AGAIN...Ok, the score is 43:9, please serve the shuttle, but please careful this time, it's our last one!"

"Oh, is it? But...!"

"PLEASE, just start playing!"

"But the meat... !"

"**P****LAY!"**

_**/**__grumble/_

Ace punched the shuttle with the bat; somehow it even flew to Thatch. Said one repelled it directly to Ace, Ace again to his adversary ( / Whoa, did you see? I got it! /)...

For a while they managed to play quite normal...

Then Thatch played the bird very hard, it shot veer the reeling where Marco was sitting, heading for the sea.

Ace run to the shuttlecock, focused directly on it, stretched his arm, a little bit more, still a tiny little bit more, lengthening it with fire (Wonderful, the next bat is burning), stroke the bat far out...

"I'M MANAGIIING IIIIT"

and slammed with all the power he had ...

/**BAMMM/**

With a silent splash the shuttlecock fell into the water...

"**OOOUUUCCHH!"**

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, ARE YOU NOT ABLE TO TAKE ATTENTION WHERE YOU FLOURISH WITH YOUR BAT ?"

Strong claws pressed Ace to the wooden floor.

Marco stared furious down to blamable boy, blue flames flickering around him, a huge (of course immediately healing) blain decorating the back of his head.

"IS IT THAT DIFFICULT TO JUST TAKE ALITTLEBIT CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE AROUND ?"

The Phoenix's normally so bored eyes were filled with anger. When he hated one thing, then it was hitch of his rest, especially, when this means to get a bat slammed onto the head.

"Uhm, you know...how about sorry...or ehm...so..."

The black-haired didn't know what to say, the haki- tightened claws presses onto his air tube and clogged him from breathing...

The answer was easy: when he tried to score, his eyes only had been focused into the air onto the airline of the shuttle, and when he had aimed his bat for the bird, Marco's head had been in the way.

"So what? (glare)"

"Co...could I please take a breath ?" Ace whispered.

Thatch had to pull himself together very hard not to be rolling on the floor laughing. As well as the rest of the crew had suspicious convulsions on their faces, even the old men watched the scene with amusement and chuckled lightly , what brought him some glares from his first division commander.

"He..hey ma..arc..._snort..._could you..._snort"_

"STOP LAUGHING THATCH!"

"Sorry, ok (snort) ehm, could you please release our "lovely friend", perhaps we (snort) shouldn't let him choke, you know (snort) Ace isn't always the most cautiously...but isn't that one of the thing we love most of him (...**not**) and..."

"Oh, shut up...!...Alright"

With a last warning view he let the fire-user go...ok, to be honest he smashed him again the mainmast and walked to a new spot on the reeling, killing intent visible in his eyes (Are you sure glances can't kill?) .

The second division commander jumped up and hurried to refrain as far as the ship admitted from the now normal again phoenix-man.

Also the rest of the crew slowly calmed down, the excitement seemed to be over.

...oh if they knew...

Still chuckling Thatch walked to Ace.

"You know we have a problem know?"

"Huh?"

"I want to go on with playing, but you managed to destroy or lose **all of our 50 **shuttlecocks...! With other words, think of how we could get a new one!"

Thatch crossed his arms and tapped his food onto the floor.

"Babababa...ok, I'm sorry, hell, I don't know what to do as well...perhaps we could.."

Suddenly an evil smirk flashed across the black-haired's face.

"Shuttlecocks are made with feather, aren't they ?"

"Oh **yes**, I know what we can do..."

If you could see his diabolic smirk, you would think the devil in person was standing before you.

But the fourth division commander didn't make a very intelligent face.

"Could you please share your plans ?"

"Huh...? Oh yeah, of course, I need you for this action anyway."

Ace leaned to the brown-haired man and whispered something into his ear.

At first the man with the pompadour didn't seem to be very keen and wanted to contradict, but when he saw the innocent look on Ace's face (/ pleaaaaaase /..._he could be sooooo cute_) he suddenly had to grin.

"Ok, this could be funny...let's give it a try, we REALLY need material for a new shuttle..."

" Yosh, let's get the stuff ..."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Fife minutes later they met again behind the chair of the old man hiding themselves to have a good view of Marco. Ace hold a box with cookies in his hands, Thatch a ferric-lariat and armored gloves . They looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Ok, let's take the chance. "

Ace stood up and walked to Marco. He stopped a few feet before the man. The blond-haired lifted his had and looked questioningly and with doubting eyes to the silkily grinning man. Ace scratched the back of his head holding the box out to pineap...ehhm Marco.

"Ehm, you know, ...what I wanted to say...

I'm sorry W

Some of their nakamas watched with interest. Marco lifted his eyebrows. You couldn't trust that jerk, could you? Slowly he took the box and opened it, his eyes still on the eager smiling Ace. Then he opened the box and looked into it.

"Cookies? Ehm...ok, than..."

He looked closer

"**BIRD-COOKIES ? YOU BROUGHT ME C.O.O.K.I.E.S F.O.R B.I.R.D.S ?"**

The blond-haired couldn't be more furious, he was fully transformed into his phoenix-form know and flying several feet above the ground.

"**DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THE PISS OUT OF ME ?"**

When somebody managed to make the normally always so cool-headed man angry, then it was Ace...although being one of his best friends he had the talent to drive him crazy

NOBODY dared to kid about his devilfruit...ok, nobody but Ace

The blue bird wanted to swoop down on Ace but in that moment...

"NOW !"

Ace shouted.

Thatch jumped out from behind the throne, run to the two of them swung his lariat, throw it...

The whole crew was watching know...they held their breath.

The sling place itself around the legs of the blue bird, Thatch pulled the rope back, it spanned...

A Jolt went through the mythical-Zoan-bird, and with an enormous BANG he bounced alongside onto the deck.

You could hear the under jaws of the crew fell onto the wood.

This couldn't ...could it ...had they seen right? No, they must have had hallucinations...

Their first division commander just... no, this just COULD'T be true...

Jubilant Ace immediately run to the phoenix and put his food onto the bird's neck, now Thatch knot the ferric-rope together run to Marco as well, reached for the feathers...

"Yosh, now we will pluck the little birdie"

...took on his gloves, touched the first feather with a suitable size for a shuttle...

"**GROAAAARRR!"**

They didn't really think, it would be that easy, did they?

They obviously had underestimated the phoenix (ok, they didn't really think they could beat the probably strongest man after Whitebeard, but hey, you have to be optimistic...) **and** they were officially fucked up right now...

The Phoenix reared up, tore the rope, jumped into the air grabbed the two (without success struggling ) men with his claws, sunk the tips with haki deep into their flesh, soared into the air, flew higher and higher, smashed Thatch onto the top of the mainmast and threw Ace into the sea.

Slowly he slid back to the deck and transformed back into human. With two last looks he glared at Thatch and the circles in the water.

" **Nobody **is coming near my feathers, alright ? Jerks...thinking they could insult my devilfruit...tzz"

The crew was numbed...the situation was to weird

...

...

...

"Gurararara, gurararara..."

Yes, Whitebeard really loved his sons.

Marco glared to the Gura gura no mi- user...

"...Hmpf.."

He had hoped for some prudence from the captain at least...

It seemed the whole crew was sort of insane...

But then brusque a thought came to his mind

"Father, I think the deck has to be scrubbed, hasn't it?"

"When you're saying that, son!"

Marco smiled pleased, nodded to his so named father and walked under deck, he really needed some relaxation.

The door clapped behind the Commander, overwhelmed the whole crew burst into laughers ... in any sort there always was some variety or excitement on this ship, but this one would be hard to top! Surrounded from the laughers, Thatch climbed tortured down the mast. Every bone in his body hurt, but honestly he had to laugh himself...a bit at least.

"Hehe, pretty cool show, you made..."

Vista walked towards the brown-haired.

"Hmpf...ehhmm... I know

...but shouldn't somebody get Ace out the water?"

"Eww, shit you're right!"

Vista threw his hat onto the floor and jumped into the water. Felt centauries later he broke through the surface again, snapping for air, but Ace luckily across his shoulders. Helpful hands threw a rope so the two men came back to the ship healthily. Ace spat water, but was back on his feet really fast...D's were simply impressible.

"Haha, pretty cool (spitting more water) action, ehh?"

The others looked unbelieving down to Ace...ok, what are they're bewildered about, this was just so Ace...

" Uhm Ace, you know we have to scrub the deck ?"

Ace face darkened

"Oh Great..."

But abruptly he smiled again...

" Hihi, I've got an idea, hey Thatch what about... "

"_**NOT ONE OF YOUR PLANS AGAIN !"**_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Yes, it really had been a pretty normal morning on the ship of the Whitebeard-pirates.

_Ehmm... yes ^^_

_hope you like it...pls tell me if you like it...so __**review**__ :)_

_the idea for this one-shot came into my mind in PE, when we played badminton xD...how else should it be ..._

_and i've alred got some other ideas with different form of sorts_

_see ya_


End file.
